meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Miss Sophie
Welcome! Hi there! I'm [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) the admistator and bureaucrat of the [[Dogs and Cats Wiki|'Dogs and Cats Wiki']]. All about our favourite pets. If you any questions or need help on Meerkats Wiki, post a message on my talk page. Questions Here you write your questions about Meerkats Wiki (if you have of course). I will answer them as soon as I can. Hallo there Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, i was wondering if you could tell me exactly how i may contribute to Dogs and Cats Wiki, does it involve putting different breeds of dogs and cats? Question Hallo there Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, i am more than happy to help with Dogs and Cats Wiki, i want to start working on it straight away, but there is one last quetion i would like to ask you: Where can i find the pictures of the breeds from the internet which will allow me to purchase into this media, because i once tried purchasing and downloading a picture of a meerkat, Risca from the internet but it refused to download as a result of restriction. Will there be the same problem or somewhere else where i can find pictures? Reply Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, yes google has fortunately allowed me to download pictures from it. I have already started on the Dogs and Cats wiki, on the Cats Article. I've already downloaded and pasted over 11 breeds so far, ive only pasted pictures so far and will start writting paragraphs on each breed after i have all the pictures of all 50 or so breeds. Ive also written about some things about cats like Cat coat variations, cat care..... . Please feel welcome to have a look at the article. Assistance Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline. I was wondering if you could help me by telling how to make a information table for a meerkat article( eg, the one for Zaphod Whiskers, that type of table!) because i have tried making a table for a meerkat article but they never come out right like the ones you and Phillies make. May you assist me? Reply Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, yes i will be very happy to be responsible for the cats article. I have alrwady started on it, did you like the breeds i have already put and the structure of the article? Reply Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, you see, i started working on the article immidietly not realising that i was still in my user page(quite embarrassing!!). I tried to move it from my user page to an article. Unfortunately my cats are'nt in any of those pictures i downloaded. Actually i'm still working on the article, im actaully far from finished! and there still much to be done on it, but ill try my level best to make it a beautiful article. Question Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, i still have a problem doing the infobox. Yes i do know how to format it, but my problem is where to reach it. May you illustrate a bit more on exactly how to find it when i try to make or edit a meerkat article? Apology Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, i very sorry that i have'nt been editing Cats and Dogs wiki. I've just been soo busy on Meerkats wiki writting articles about meerkats. I promise by today i would have made some new adjustments. Apology Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, im very sorry that i have'nt been editing Cats and Dogs wiki. I've just been soo busy on Meerkats wiki writting articles about meerkats. I promise by today i would have made some new adjustments. Thanks Hi Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline. Thank you. It really took me hours just trying to make a perfect one, and my determination suceeded. By the way, i tried to make my own new wiki, its called "Ring-Tailed Lemur Wiki" based on ring-tailed lemurs and the Animal Planet show"Lemur Street", dedicating an article for each lemur: Crystal, Electra, Amazon, Gizmo, Peg Leg ...etc. Though its been tough making it especially the confusion on how to get to it as there are two wikis of the same sourt, the project one and the one i made. Yes Yes i did, dedicating it for all the lemurs of "Lemur Street". There was another one, thats what made it confusing. The one i made has a bleach scheme. Ive already enterd 17 articles in it. I never knew just how difficult creating a new wiki can be. Dennyfeline Link Yes sure, its http://ringtailedlemur.com, if the scheme is blue, then it doesnt beling to me. If the scheme is brownish, like meerkats wiki, then thats the one. Dennyfeline Unfortunately Then that one is not the one i made, its very confusing and extreamly frustrating that i cant give you the accurate detail of its where abouts. I dont know why they keep showing that one only. I gues that i just have to restart it again. Very frustrating for me, i would have liked you to see all the articles i made about the individual character lemurs and i now i have to start all over again. Do you think this problem has a relation with me logging in first then creating a new wiki? Dennyfeline Yes Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, Yes thats the one. Iv only just started. Yes please, you are more than welcome to help. Are you a big fan of Lemur Street? Thanks Hi Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, thanks alot because your help will be very appreciated. Though this doesnt mean that ill stop contributing to Dogs and Cats wiki( im not yet finished with the Cats), ill still be an active contributor. Unfortunately, i don't know how to change the monaco? Oh Its the color brown. Dennyfeline Monaco skin Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline. My wiki's monaco skin is brown and yellow. So have you already looked at any of the articles i have made(Lemurs Crystal, Electra, Peg Leg, etc), what do you think?